Within the farming industry, there is a need for a more effective carrier system for mounting rear and front-end mounted attachments or implements onto a farm tractor. Attachments or implements often mounted onto the rear and front-end of farm tractors include earthen and snow blades, fork and bucket carriers, lifts and other similar front-end mounted attachments. Unfortunately, such attachments are often unsuitable for use upon many farm tractors and especially amongst the smaller and older farm tractors. The attachments are also not generally universally adaptable for use upon the various types and models of farm tractors. The over-all design, functional efficacy, stability, cost and time of attaching or removing attachment from a tractor also leaves much to be desired in the traditional attachments.
Conventional attachments typically embody a number of mechanical limitations or drawbacks which generally restrict their utility to rather specific adaptations. For example, the transport of lifted heavy materials is often hazardous and especially when the transporting conditions approach or exceed the stability limitations of the transporting tractor. The bulk and weight of a lifted object can substantially alter and shift the gravitational center of the transporting tractor. This problem becomes particularly acute when the transport is conducted upon uneven or steep terrain with an undersized tractor. An abrupt or casual shift in weight may lead to tipping or up-ending of the tractor. Such problems substantially increase the hazardous perils of transport and especially when older modeled or small tractors are used as a transporting carrier.
Within the industry, the attachments are traditionally tailor-made for adaptation to a particular farm tractor type or model. Such attachments are generally custom fit to a specific tractor model. Most attachments are also targeted towards the larger tractors.
Attachments which would be readily attachable to the farm equipment while also minimizing capital expenses (e.g. tractor, equipment costs, etc.) could contribute towards a more efficient and profitable farm operation. An attachment of a universal adaptation to different farm tractor models of a wide front wheel type and which requires a minimum amount of time and effort for its attachment would further enhance farming efficiency and profitability. Further benefits to the farm producer would be realized if there were available a low cost attachment which could be effectively combined with an inexpensive and readily available power drive source (e.g. such as a farm hydraulic cylinder) to provide an inexpensive and effective primary or complementary power supply source for converting the older tractor models or types into a highly effective front-end mounted carrier. Further advantages would result if the attachment carrier would serve as a carrier and mount for a variety of implements.